Sentinel Short Skits - Hopper 1 and Hopper 2 feat. Ultraman Nova vs The Church of Numbericon
This Sentinel Short Skits is about a training mission (which turns out to be an actual mission) for Hopper 1 and Hopper 2, two cyborg superhumans of the EDL attempting to sabotage the operations of the vile Church of Numbericon. Characters *Main **Hopper 1 / Takahashi Jugo **Hopper 2 / Hayate Ishimori **Tom Nash / Ultraman Nova *Support **Commander **Narrator (speaks in Italic) **Skyranger Pilot **TechCom Guy **Ultraman X (in Spark Doll) *Background **Concert Anime Girl **Cultists **Pedestrians EDL Japan Branch HQ The commander sits on his chair while reading a newspaper. He has received news that he'll be in control of two soldiers for his newest mission. They are not ordinary soldiers however. They are cyborg superhumans who joined the Hopper Project as part of the EDL's attempt in adding diversity to the troops. Coordinating two important assets of the EDL is incredibly risky, especially when this is their 3rd training and first actual mission. The two subjects of Project Hopper, Takahashi Jugo and Hayate Ishimori then opens the office door and approaches the commander's table. '' Commander: Ahh, the Hoppers! I've heard a lot about you guys and I'm looking forward to work with both of you. Takahashi and Ishimori: Thank you sir. We're looking forward for our next mission. Commander: Alright then! But before we start, let me read your bio-datas first so give me a sec. ''The commander then reads the bio-data of both Hoppers. I'll just read it out for you guys. '' ''*coughs* Name: Takahashi Jugo, Age: 23, Height: 186 cm, Weight: 92 kg, Hobby: Reading, Watching Grasshopper Man, Running, Favourite Sports: Running, Occupation: Scientist of Alchemy Star's Alternative and Beam Weapons division. Codename: Hopper 1. Name: Hayate Ishimori, Age: 24, Height: 187 com, Weight: 93 kg, Hobby: Driving, Writing Grasshopper Man fanfics, Swimming, Favourite Sports: Swimming, Occupation: Bartender at the Purple Rainbow Club. Codename: Hopper 2 Commander: Interesting. Let's get started shall we? Dropship A few hours later, the Skyranger carrying Hopper 1 and Hopper 2 hovers above a skyscraper. Commander: Alright guys, listen up. Both of you will drop on the building and go down to the streets yourself. Do not show yourselves as this is a stealth training. Once spotted, try to avoid further contact from the enemy or retaliate with extreme prejudice. Got it? Hopper 1 and 2: Got it. Commander: Good then. Now go! Hopper 1 and 2 drops from the Skyranger and jumps off the building. Skyranger Pilot: This is Big Sky. Hopper 1 and 2 has dropped to the LZ. Big Sky returning to base now. The Hoppers descends from the ground at high speeds and lands safely on a parking lot. They slowly moved to the streets, avoiding contact from civilians and law enforcement. Not too long later, they arrived on a junction where they saw a church. Hopper 2: This is Hopper 2. We have eyes on the target, over. Commander: Copy that Hopper 2. Infiltrate the church and avoid contact. We'll give you guys 2 hours to find the target. Commander out. After the short conversation with the Commander, Hopper 2 looks at Hopper 1 who is setting his watch to 2 hours. Hopper 1: Let's go. Hopper 2: Alright. Infiltration Hopper 1 then releases a drone to the skies to look for spots where they could get inside the church unseen. Hopper 1: There's a chimney up there but it leads directly to the main room. There are people inside the room. Chimney is not an option. Hopper 2: Try the back door. Hopper 1 moves the drone to the Church's back Hopper 1: There are guards on the back door. I see alarms, cameras and detectors there. Hopper 2: Hmmm... What about the left side? Hopper 1 moves the drone to the left of the Church Hopper 1: It leads to a different room but our only access is through the glasses. We don't have glass cutters. Hopper 2: High risk, high reward. The drone then returns to Hopper 1 Hopper 1: So, where should we go to? Hopper 2: Let me think... He then sees a Numbericon cultist crossing the street, passing through a manhole. Hopper 2: The manhole might lead us there. Hopper 1: Good plan. Hopper 1 calls the Commander Hopper 1: Commander, we have found a way to access the church but we need allowance to use the Chrono Trigger. Commander: Go ahead. You are allowed to use the Chrono Trigger. Hopper 1: Roger that. Cutting of the communication, Hopper 1 then pulls out a mine from nowhere. Hopper 1: Ready? Hopper 2: Whenever you are ready. Hopper 1 then throws the mine to the manhole, causing time to slow down temporarily around the city. The Hoppers uses this opportunity to open the manhole and drop to the sewers. Hopper 1: Let's go. The Hoppers then ran through the sewers, passing through rats and insects. They then spot a ladder that reaches to the church. Hopper 2: I have a feeling that we'll arrive on a room with no one. Hopper 1: Let's find out. The two then climbs up the ladder and arrives on a dark room with vents. Climbing up the vents, they crawl to them until they spotted something unsettling. Hopper 2: Is that... Hopper 1: A dead CAG. We have to move. After 5 minutes of crawling, they arrived on top of the main room, where they spot several cultists and a Numbericon priest carrying a strange book. Hopper 2 then pulls out a flash grenade. Hopper 2: Let's take care of them. Book of Numbericon Before the Hoppers reached the main room, the Numbericon priest reads the Book of Numbericon out loud. Numbericon Priest: "We have lived in a world of alphabets! The people has moved away from the Holy Numbers in favor of the wretched demon that is Alphabets! They do not understand that the Holy Numbers will save them! And that Lord Equal embraces the world with his loving arms! They believe that Lord Sin, Lord Log, Lord Cos, and Lord Tan is evil! They are mistaken! Lord Sin, Lord Log, Lord Cos, and Lord Tan has saved the world and created morality, living things, peace, and space respectively! - Page 22/7, Holy Lords of Sin, Log, Cos, and Tan, Chapter 3:14." Cultists: Ze-Ro! Numbericon Priest: "The Holy Numbers consists of many Gods and there are 5 who we shall praise more than any! Lord Addition, the one who creates the rules!" Cultists: 33+33 Numbericon Priest: "Lord Subtraction, the judge of all the rules!" Cultists: 6-10! Numbericon Priest: "Lord Multiplication, the creator of life!" Cultists: 9x9! Numbericon Priest: "Lord Division, the destroyer of evil!" Cultists: 48÷2! Numbericon Priest: "And most importantly! The creator of everything! The God of Numbericon! The savior of mankind! Lord MATHS!" Cultists: Ze-Ro! Ze-Ro! Ze-Ro! Ze-Ro! Ze-Ro! Suddenly, a stick-like item dropped from the vents and exploded into a flash of light, blinding those on the room. Hopper 1 and Hopper 2 uses this opportunity to incapacitate all of the cultists and the priest. The room then darkens, with the light of the candles lightening the room once more. The floor was filled with Cultists knocked unconscious as well as the priest who is choked by Hopper 2 Hopper 2: Nice speech there old man. Too bad none of us can bear the sights of numbers, let alone walls of alphabets. Hopper 1: Only fools would believe in this book *grabs the Book of Numbericon* and alphabets. Numbericon Priest: You grasshoppers! Who are you guys?! Hopper 2 then tosses the priest to a table, knocking him over. The Hoppers then moves backwards. Hopper 1 and 2: We are *does some ridiculously flashy poses* Hoppers! Ha! Numbericon Priest: Huh?! The Hoppers jumps high into the air and does a front flip Hopper 1 and 2: Hopper Kick! The Hoppers then performs the signature move of the Grasshopper Man, kicking the priest on the chest and almost certainly killing him Numbericon's Hidden Secret After the death of the priest, Hopper 1 and Hopper 2 does a bit of reading on the book before reporting back to the Commander Commander: Excellent work Hoppers. You guys have successfully eliminated the Church of Numbericon. I'm glad to say that the director will be pleased of the results. Now, what did you guys find in the book? Hopper 1: Numbers, only numbers. We need something to decipher the entire book and I'm afraid that this is the only copy of it. Hopper 2: We found this strange red orb thing inside the book. A note says "Unleash the power of Numbericon". Sounds bad." Commander: Before you guys leave, I suggest that you should copy all of the pages. I feel that something bad is about to happen. Hopper 1 then scans the entire book and delivers the copy of the pages to the main HQ's database Hopper 1: All done. Hopper 2: Let's see what the red orb does. ???: You fools. A mysterious shadow then appears in front of the Hoppers. ???: You have unleashed the true power of Numbericon. Now behold! The combined wrath of numbers and the disturbed souls of Numbericon, Maths! The ground shook hard and the church starts to collapse. The Hoppers then rushed outside and sees the church sinking to the bottom of the ground before a giant monstrosity appears from the very same spot. The bipedal number monster, named Maths, then lets out a roar and rampages across the city. Hopper 2: We have eyes on a wild monster! Name is Maths and it's heading towards the base! Commander: We got it Hopper 2. All forces, evacuate the civilians and retaliate against the monster! We can't let it attack the base! TechCom Guy: Sir, we don't have the budget to deploy any of our main forces. Commander: Then call the military! Maths stomps through the street and fires a beam of numbers that dissolves buildings completely. The Hoppers are evacuating the citizens to an underground metro station. Hopper 1 and 2: This way! Everybody get to the tunnel now! Then they saw a man who stands calmly Hopper 1: You sir! Get to the station now! Tom Nash: Too late. You're asking the wrong man. Hopper 2: What? Tom Nash then transforms into Ultraman Nova and surely enough, everybody notices the appearance of the savior. Hopper 1 and 2: An Ultraman? TechCom Guy: Sir, we have eyes on Nova. Commander: Thank God... Nova then stands in front of Maths Nova: Hey you! Number freak! Maths looks at Nova Nova: I represent everyone's hatred against maths! So, get ready. Cause I will hit you harder than F-! Pedestrians: *cheering, shouting, and throws rocks at Maths* Nova then runs forwards and punches Maths' head and delivers continuous kicks to the monsters' abdomen. Maths tries to retaliate by using its tail against Nova but the silver Ultra grabs it and slices it easily. As Maths growls in pain, Nova has a bit of conversation with X, who is still stuck on the Nova Bracer. X: Hey you! Don't you dare to use me again! Bring me back to Daichi and I'll make you pay for this! Nova: Go ahead. This will hurt a bit. X: Hey! Don't- Nova then pulls out an XLugger-like weapon from the bracer and attaches it to his left wrist. Nova: Exceed! A bright glow of light then is seen across the horizon. No, the sun hasn't risen yet. It's just a rainbow rising from the horizon. Bunch of colors then shines to Nova's body, giving him a new form... which turns out to be Exceed X. X: Oy! I'm back! Tom Nash: I didn't expect that to work. But there, I'm doing you a favor. Now go, beat him up. X: Alright! *pulls the XLugger from the wrist* XLugger! Tom Nash slides the XLugger panel upwards 3 times and presses the button below the Xlugger, which automatically causes X to do Exceed X Slash. Trapping Maths in a rainbow-like tunnel, Exceed X slices through the monster and greatly weakens it Tom Nash: Mind if you finish it easily? X: Alright then. Nash then puts the XLugger on his forehead and slides the XLugger panel downwards. Slowly, the light on the XLugger drops from blue to red Nash: Xemerium Ray! X: It's XLugger Shoot you punk! X fires a colorful beam of light from the XLugger, mimicking the Emerium Ray. The beam hits Maths and despite putting up a number barrier to protect itself, could not stop the beam from hitting its chest. Maths then exploded violently as small numbers ejects to the atmosphere. X: Can I return now? Tom Nash: No *brings the XLugger back to the bracer* Hopper 1 and 2 then looks at Ultraman Nova, who has just reverted back to his normal form after letting X borrow his body. Hopper 1: Thank you, Ultraman. Hopper 2: You did a great job there. Nova: Oh, shut up. He's pretty easy to beat. I'll blame the writer's bad writing skill for the easy win. Hopper 1: Right then. Hopper 2: Anyways, good luck Ultraman. We have to go. Nova: Yeah, yeah. See you guys someday. Sheeah! *flies to the night sky* The alarm on Hopper 1's watch then rings, signalling that it's been 2 hours since they started. Hopper 1: Let's go back to base. Hopper 2: Alright. The two were then picked up by the Skyranger, who brought them away from the burning city, with the skyscraper the Hoppers landed on still standing. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:Project D